


Learning to Live Again(Detroit: Become Human)

by TalleyBear



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Abuse, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear
Summary: Hank Anderson, suicidal after the tragic death of his son Cole, finds a child Android, by the name of Sarah. She's injured, and in a slight lapse of his judgement, he decides to keep the small Android.*Exists in a separate universe from my other Detroit Become Human Fanfic.*





	Learning to Live Again(Detroit: Become Human)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What it Means to be a Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171497) by [beanboredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanboredom/pseuds/beanboredom). 



> I'll leave warnings in each chapter about anything that could be potential sensitive to some readers. There's not really anything that bad in Chapter one, except for mentions of Child Abuse.

***I assume child Androids can feel pain, but I'm not 100 percent sure about that. Sarah looks like Alice but with blue eyes.***

**Learning to Live Again**

**//A Lost Child//**

Sarah stared down at the blueblood, that stained her shirt, artificial tears streaming down her face. She was holding her left arm to her shirt, trying to stop the continuous leak of thirium. Her dark brown hair was soaked from the rain, sticking to her neck, even in its braided state.

She knew this was a mistake, she shouldn't have left, but she knew she most likely would have been broken if she had stayed. Sarah was in an alley way, as she was trying to avoid being spotted by too many people. Wincing as another spike of pain registered from her arm, she stopped, sliding down the wall.

Looking back at her arm, she whimpered, now wishing she didn't feel pain. Maybe if she didn't, maybe her  _parents_ would have left her alone. Her LED was shining a bright red, and she could see error messages popping up repeatedly. Sooner or later, she was going to bleed out, but she was too scared to ask for help.

A lot of people hated and even despised Androids, and she knew with her LED people would definitely know she was an Android. Although, even if, she removed her LED, the thirium leaking from her arm, would make it clear enough that she wasn't a human child. According to her  _parents,_ she was nothing but a stupid piece of plastic; although, it made her wonder.

Why would they bother getting a child Android if they were just going to abuse them?

Walking near the alley way was, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, a grey haired older man, with an extreme hatred for Androids. Even in the rain, he swore he could hear crying, but he could be just imagining it. As he walked by the alley way though, he looked and saw a faint red glow, barely visible beside a dumpster.

Had he not been looking so closely, he wouldn't have even noticed it, but the sound of crying had alerted his senses. Slightly bewildered and against his better judgement, he turned into the alley way, moving until he got to the other side of the dumpster. There behind it was a.. child, an

Android child to be exact.

It was small, looking to be based on a nine year old child, with brown hair and blue eyes. It looked to be a female, but he was very shocked about the blueblood staining her shirt, part of her pants, and most of her left arm. A cut was barely visible, as the amount of blueblood that had poured from it, practically smothered the wound.

The Android's eyes looked up, at him, before a look of panic came upon her face. He could tell she was scared, as she attempted to get up in order to get away from him. The child let out a cry of pain as she moved her arm, before she fell down again, looking at him in what he could only describe as pure terror.

Hank could feel an odd feeling come over him, as he felt the need to help the child--no--Android. He had a hatred for Androids, due to past trauma, so he couldn't understand why he wanted to help this Android. Then again, it was probably because even if she was an Android, she was still a child; an injured and scared child at that.

"It's okay... I'm not gonna hurt you."

She stared at him, still scared, but she seemed to relax slightly. The child was holding her injured arm, trying to stop the continuous flow of blueblood from exiting the wound. Her LED was flashing bright red, which made him realize that this child was in serious trouble, if she didn't get immediate help.

"What happened..?"The police Lieutenant was now kneeling in front of the Android, inspecting her. The Android shook her head quickly, seeming to panic, as her LED flashed even faster than before. Clearly that was not the right thing to ask, if the child's LED was any indicator, and Hank knew he needed to calm her down.

"Are y-you gonna hurt m-me..?Blue eyes stared up with him, panic still present, but she seemed to have calmed down, at least a little bit. She could see error messages still popping up, but she attempted to ignore them. Sarah was pretty sure that that she had lost a critical amount of blueblood, and was losing more and more by the second.

"No... I wanna help you."

"W-Why..?"It was a question that made Hank wince, he knew that not all people hated Androids like he did; so he figure this Android probably had gotten lost then injured. But...now, he knew something was wrong, she was seriously surprised that he wanted to help her.

"Because, your hurt. And I'm a police officer, helping people is my job..."He trailed off as he noticed the girl staring at him. The girl was still tense, clearly frightening, her LED flashing still flashing repeatedly. "You d-don't care that I'm a A-Android..?"

He shook his head, trying to swallow down his hatred for this child, she was just a kid. She acted every bit like a traumatized child, her shoulders shaking, and the tears streaming down her face. If it wasn't for the LED flashing on her right temple, and the blueblood coming from her arm, he would think she was a normal human child.

"I just wanna help you, kid."

Sarah relaxed a little more but still looked wary. The LED on her temple was still blinking red, and it was clear she wouldn't last much longer. Hank knew he would have to get her help, but he knew that clearly something bad had happened to her."We need to get you help. I'm gonna pick you up, okay..?"

The girl looked at him warily but reluctantly allowed him to scoop her up into his arms. She was so tiny, and seemed to way nothing, as he took his jacket off and pressed it around the wound."What's y-your name..?" Sarah asked him, trying to distract herself from the pain.

"Hank. Lieutenant Hank Anderson."

"S-Sarah..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"So, sh--it has a owner..?"Sarah heard the same voice from earlier, Hank, talking. She had been in low power mode for a while, so she was confused. Error messages were no longer popping up, meaning she had been repaired, and her LED was flashing yellow instead of red.

"Yes... Mr and Mrs. Maxwell. They've owned it for about a year now, and have brought it in for repairs at least three times this month."The repair man told Hank, making the Lieutenant's eyes bulge out."Three times this month...What the hell are they doing to her..?"The repair man shook his head.

"They said it cut itself on a fence the first time. The second time, a knife fell of the counter and cut it. The third time was several accidental cigarette burns..." Hank stared at the man for a second in disbelief. He wondered how the hell these two people could have kept ownership of an Android, when they kept bringing her in for repairs.

"Why the hell did they get to keep her?"

"It's just an Android."The repair man stated to Hank, making the officer glare at him. Hank didn't know why he felt so mad, about this man just telling the truth, but he did."But she's a child!"He yelled out making Sarah wince. At this moment both men seem to realize that the Android was awake, staring at them.

Genuine and realistic fear was present in her eyes, and Hank immediately felt the need to comfort her."A child Android. It's not a real child."This only made Hank more angry, as he looked at the frightened child in front of them. Her LED was now flashing red again, which indicated that she was in distress."I'm sorry, kid... I didn't mean to frighten you..."

Staring at him silently, Sarah tried to calm down, as she felt her stress level rise. She knew if it got too high, she would self-destruct, but maybe that would be best. It wasn't likely that her _parents_ would get in trouble for the abuse, since she was just an Android. If she self-destructed she wouldn't have to go back to them, so she could just have peace.

Even as she thought that, she secretly hoped that she would live, and that she would be given to someone else, someone who would definitely take care of her. But that was unlikely...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**I'd gotten inspiration for this, from several Fanfics with a similar concept on this website. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
